


Hygge

by taotrooper



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotrooper/pseuds/taotrooper
Summary: On cold evenings, there's nothing better than sitting by the fire with your family and listening to stories. Suddenly Yona asks about the dragon villages' versions of the Dragon Warriors myth, and Zeno has something unexpected to say. Pre-Zeno reveal for the first part.





	1. Hygge

A chilly wind had come down from the mountains and settled in their camp; it was soaking through their skins with a soft howl. Yona practically ran to the fire, yet she wasn’t the first one with that idea. A furry vision of pure white told her that Shin-ah had been the fastest. He held out his hands forward and shivered. She sat next to him and imitated him, in the hopes to absorbe all possible heat. The older boy glanced at her, and she beamed at him as a greeting.

“Shin-ah,” she whispered while her teeth clattered. “Do you mind if I cuddle in your fur? It’s fine if—”

He nodded and moved closer without a word. Content, Yona hugged him and buried her flustered cheeks and fingers into the left side of the pelt. She felt much better while they were sharing it. Despite being the most cold-sensitive of the group, Shin-ah was in the princess’ opinion the warmest of them all in every sense of the word. And that was saying something, as he had many contendants for the title such as…

“Ah, the Miss had the same plan! Zeno also came looking for Seiryuu’s fur.”

A blur of gold, orange, and green happily skipped to grab Shin-ah’s right side. Yona turned her head, and she found Zeno grinning at them. She smiled back, complicit. The center of such affections said nothing, but both of them could tell he appreciated the extra love and warmth those cuddles brought to him.

“It’s getting cold,” she heard Kija’s elegant voice say. They looked up and saw him and Hak joining them. Both guys, as opposite in looks as the day and the night but good-looking all the same, sat on the log opposite to them. “Princess, Shin-ah, how are you holding up? Do you need some assistance? More wood for the fire?”

“We’re fine, Kija, but thank you. Shin-ah’s fur is keeping us warm.”

“Zeno too, Zeno too!”

“…Thanks.”

“It’s going to be a bit of a rough night, though.” Hak shrugged, hands close to the flames. “The guys’ tent is packed so we’ll be fine, but you and Yoon will need the good blankets.”

“You seem really concerned about Yona-chan, Hak,” said Jae-ha as he squeezed in between the other boys. “Could it be that you want to give her a more adult source of heat?”

“That’s you, Droopy Eyes, not me,” Hak grunted as he casually punched the man’s face without even looking at him. Yona felt her cheeks and ears burning, even though the wind hadn’t lowered its temperature.

“We’ll be fine, Thunder Beast,” Yoon’s voice boomed from the other side of the camp. “I already set the thick blankets in our tent.”

“Good,” Hak nodded laconic.

“You guys can also borrow Zeno’s scarf,” Zeno raised his hand.

“Thank you, but you’ll need it more,” Yona said.

The youngest of the group came to them after some minutes, with Ao perched on his shoulder, shawl covering his neck well. He didn’t look as cold as the others, perhaps from all the chores and activities he had been doing. Yona watched as Yoon set his kettle over the hearth with the help of some long sticks. The scent of tea filled their senses with calm.

“We should tell some stories by the fire,” Jae-ha grinned. “They’re a good distraction.”

“As long as they’re not lewd or inapproapriate,” Kija turned his head and stared.

“Why do you assume everything will be about sex when it comes to me, Kija-kun?”

“You gave us a good reason, I guess,” Yoon shrugged as he took the kettle out and prepared seven cups.

“I’m hurt, guys,” he pouted. “I was thinking about horror stories. Is everyone okay with horror or…?”

He hadn’t said names, but his eyes drifted to the people he suspected they wouldn’t like them, Yona included.

“I’m fine, but nothing about bug or spider demons,” Kija hesitated.

“I don’t mind listening,” Yona said, “but I have no stories to tell. I was never told many.”

“It’s okay, Yona-chan. Zeno-kun?”

“Who, me?” Zeno’s grin turned sharp and dangerous. “Oh, Zeno knows the best terror stories to give you guys chills.”

Somehow, Yona could believe it. Hak didn’t seem so convinced.

“Wanna bet?” he smirked. “I’ve got some great ones.”

“Um, sorry to ruin your fun,” Yoon grimaced as he served a steaming cup to each of them, “but I actually don’t like horror stories very much. Every time I saw Ik-soo speaking to something I couldn’t see, it just gave me the creeps.”

“Ah, then I guess we won’t tell horror stories,” Jae-ha shrugged, not wanting to press it.

They all fell silent and received their hot tea. Yona looked at the reddish liquid while she waited for it to cool down enough to drink. They had reminded her that back in palace, when she was a child, only her father and Soo-won would tell her bedtime stories. Her chest ached as if the gust was cutting it with cold as well. They both had given her one horror story, after all.

“Yona, are you okay? Was it something I said?”

Her eyes were dry, but her expression had told her off. Yoon was kneeling close to her, arm reaching to her left shoulder. The guys in front of them seemed concerned, and she knew that Shin-ah and Zeno had to be tense as well.

“A-ah, I’m alright! I just… Sorry for worrying you guys!” She sipped her drink for comfort. It was delicious and it scorched her palate a little, but it was what her freezing body and her sore heart needed.

“So, uh…” she said in an effort to look lively, franctic to soften the awkwardness. She thought about bedtime stories, and how one of them was what took her to them. “Is the legend of Hiryuu and the Four Dragons told the same in your villages? Or do you know more about it since you descend from them?”

“That’s a great question!” Yoon gasped, now sitting at Yona’s left side. “I’ve actually wondered about that myself.”

“Seiryuu village… didn’t know…”

“Oh, true. It’s fine, Shin-ah. The question was for the others.” She smiled kindly at him. Then she realized that Zeno’s eyes were glued to the fire, averting the others. She added, “of course, only if you guys are comfortable with sharing.”

“I’m pretty sure Ryokuryuu village told the same standard one,” Jae-ha gesticulated as he talked. “Although our version also added that Hakuryuu’s arm was as strong as the dragon’s leg and it could grow in size, and Seiryuu’s golden eyes paralyzed others and are said the most beautiful in the world.” Yona could feel Shin-ah’s back muscles in tension.

“That’s neat,” Yoon refilled Yona’s cup. “So the Original Ryokuryuu had shared that with his village.”

“I assume so, yes.”

“I am ashamed to say that Hakuryuu village didn’t keep record about our brothers in blood,” Kija frowned. “Or our most sacred ancestor. We had a biography of the Original Hakuryuu with all his brave exploits but it was lost centuries ago. It was a flood, I heard.”

“So you don’t know anything about Hakuryuu either? That’s a pity.” Yona gave him a sad smile. She knew how much heritage and legacy meant to Kija.

“Ever since that fateful day, we keep safe copies of everything from our library. But about the First Generation, we only know where his mausoleum is. His name is engraved in the stone, but it’s been eroded by time. We think it says either Guen or Kuen. We desperately wish we knew for certain!”

“Oh, I see,” Yona took her cup back from Yoon and sipped.

“It’s Guen,” a somber voice said on Yona’s right. She turned and saw the light of the flames shining on the golden medallion.

“Zeno?” Kija tilted his head. “How did you know that?”

“Hakuryuu was Guen, Ryokuryuu was Shuten,” he turned around to Shin-ah. His eyes were warmer than she expected, “and Seiryuu was Abi.”

“Is that so? So the names were passed down at Ouryuu village, huh,” Jae-ha mused.

“Abi…” Shin-ah whispered, with soft earnest. Yona imagined he was etching the name into his soul, never to forget it. “And Ouryuu?”

Zeno gawked, as if he didn’t expect the question. Hesitation filled his expression, as if words were trying to leave from his lips.

“Actually, his name… Zeno is…”

“Zeno is what?” Kija asked. “What was his name?”

Zeno gaped for a few seconds, then sighed in exasperation. A smile creeped on his face again.

“…That’s what I said, Zeno was his name. First generation Ouryuu Zeno!”

“So you were named after him?” Yona asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that. The Ouryuu’s name has always been Zeno, since the days of yore.”

“So all Ouryuus are called Zeno?” Jae-ha raised an eyebrow. “That’s confusing, and not too much better than Seiryuu village not even giving names to their dragons.”

“I think it’s sweet that they honor that man like that,” Kija said, “and they keep the names of the Four Dragons alive as well. Perhaps they call only the predecessor by the name, and the current one is referred as Ouryuu?”

Yona noticed that Zeno didn’t confirm. He stayed out of the conversation and leaned against Shin-ah’s fur again. She couldn’t see his medallion from that angle, so it was the wild locks of hair and his melancholy eyes what reflected the bonfire like a sun. Perhaps the talk about his village should end. He —and Jae-ha, unless that joke about the chains was real, and Yona really hoped it wasn't— had never shared much about their life before his travels. She didn’t want him to be sad, she didn’t want the others to force him to talk further if he didn’t want to.

Fortunately, Yoon also picked it up and acted before she did.

“So back to topic, that’s the only variation of the legend you know, Zeno? Or do you know more?”

“Let’s see,” Zeno chirped from his cuddle, “Zeno has a bunch of little stories about Hiryuu and his dragons…”

“You do?” Yona interrupted, maybe with more excitement than she should’ve put into.

“…Unfortunately, none of them are particularly cool. Unlike you’re interested in Hakuryuu’s lunch habits, or Seiryuu’s fondness for birds, or Ryokuryuu’s favorite type of alcohol.”

“No battles? That’s sort of disappointing,” Hak said.

“Actually, I’m curious now,” Jae-ha stroke his chin.

“It’s still valuable information that the first Ouryuu decided to share about his brothers, Hak, and we should cherish it, too,” Kija said, putting his dragon hand over his chest. Then he grinned at the blond with kindness. “I’d love to hear them as well, Zeno. My village and I will treasure them just like you do. And make a second copy, just in case.”

Shin-ah nodded. “I want to know… about Abi.”

“Same here,” Yona said while she reached for Zeno’s back to caress it. “When you’re ready, I’d also love to hear what you have to say.”

“Yeah. Don’t push yourself, though,” Jae-ha said, guilt in his purple eyes. “It doesn’t have to be now, or ever.”

Zeno blinked and chuckled, and his laughter was louder than the howls of the wind. It was like lukewarm sunbeams against the mountain cold.

“Okay, okay. One day I’ll tell you all more about Guen, and Abi, and Shuten, and Zeno. Maybe in the winter, under another bonfire. I promise, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Yona closed her eyes as she beamed. She looked forward to it and, if she read the soft sparks in Zeno’s eyes, maybe he wished to stay true to that promise as well.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a one-shot, but I added a little continuation on comments back then. So here it is as a bonus!

When Kija had said he would treasure every story Zeno had to share, he’d meant it with every fiber of his being. But in nights like that, it was hard to understand. Maybe back then things were different. Maybe the Original Generation all operated under a strange logic that would, in fact, explain why Zeno was so weird.

This was one of those nights. He had to ask, sweat on his brow:

“A cow? Is there a meaning or symbolism? Was it the year of the ox?”

“Nope,” Zeno cackled from under an extra blanket. “He just thought I was still a growing boy and I needed some extra milk in my diet. By then no one knew I was stuck at this size, of course. I still thought it was all really dumb back then, really.”

“I… guess it was considerate of him,” Kija said with a tone of uncertainty.

“That must’ve been quite the sight,” Jae-ha pointed out, “a Dragon Warrior running through the field, carrying a cow with his strong arm.”

Princess Yona started giggling with the mental image. Her laughter made Kija’s heart beat faster. “I-I’m sorry,” she apologized, “but that was just funny. And endearing, in a way.”

“It is kinda endearing,” Zeno grinned. “Hiryuu thought the same.”

“Endearing?” Yoon grumbled, “The more stories you tell, the worse of an influence the Original Dragons become. They’re even wilder beasts than these ones!” He extended his arms to point out everyone around him, not only the Four Dragons. Zeno shrugged, unable to contradict him.

“Zeno…” Shin-ah said. “What did Abi give you as a birthday gift?”

“If I recall correctly, a fruit basket with my personal favorites.”

“Really?” Jae-ha said. “I expected something more elegant from him. What about Shuten? Did he bother getting you something?”

“Fruits seem better than a bothersome cow from who knows where,” Yoon murmured.

“Some of them were actually expensive, so it was the present I liked the best. Shuten showed up with a nice bottle of sake.”

“Booze. Of course. Classic Shuten,” Jae-ha didn’t seem surprised. He even seemed amused.

“I bet he just wanted to drink his present himself,” Kija pointed out. As much as he honored them, the Ryokuryuu was the one he respected the least.  _He wouldn’t even consider Zeno’s tastes first._

“You would be right!” Zeno nodded. “It was a good sake and we enjoyed it, in any case.”

“And the cow…?” Shin-ah asked. He was particularly involved whenever Zeno told his stories.

“I kept her in the stables, of course. I named her Joy and I shared her milk with people who needed it more.”

“That’s so cute, Zeno,” Yona smiled.

Yoon pouted in disagreement. “If any of you ever brings us a cow or something equally bothersome, I swear to the gods you’ll be on duty for two months. Unlike these beasts, we can’t take farm animals since we’re traveling around, and Pukyuu is enough of a pet.”

“Yes, mom,” Hak said, deadpan.

“Are expensive fruits and sake alright for Zeno-kun’s next birthday?”

“I like Jae-ha’s idea,” Kija smiled meekly.

“Nothing expensive, you beasts!” Yoon whined. “Such a bad influence, really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to mention that this epilogue is based in a birthday doodle made by Kusanagi a couple of years ago, which is why there's nothing on what Hiryuu did for Zeno's birthday. I left it vague so it'd go exactly like the art. The tweet is [here](https://twitter.com/KusanagiMizuho/status/637778196440576000), and [here](http://pandaflavouredcookies.tumblr.com/post/140088768983/zenos-birthday-tweets-translation) is a translation.


End file.
